


Star-Strewn Black Silk

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Challenge Response, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Vampires, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candlelight and kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: September 20, 20, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 20, 21, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 482 + 878 (Total: 1360)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for Greeneyelove’s [Kink Challenge.](http://greeneyelove.livejournal.com/383531.html) Prompt: biting! :)  
> All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play...with a twist!

Clark flew into the bedroom through the open window, a little startled at dozens of candles placed all around the room. There were still plenty of shadows, as the bedroom’s owner loved to dwell in darkness.

Clark smiled. Bruce had decorated his room with black silk sheets on the bed and black curtains at the windows for years, the color scheme rarely changing. Clark had said once, “I feel like I’m dating a member of the Addams Family.” Bruce had merely smiled.

Clark leisurely divested himself of his costume, folding it neatly and putting it on a chair. He could have scanned the room with his X-ray vision and found Bruce but why not let his lover have his fun? Bruce loved the dramatic. 

Clark floated, listening to the sound of the ocean outside, gently lowering himself on the bed. He liked the effect of the candlelight on his skin. Light was as much what he craved as darkness was for Bruce.

“Hello, Clark.”

Bruce melted out of the shadows, wearing the Bat-costume. 

“Hi, Bruce.” Clark’s voice was amused. “Are we role-playing tonight?”

“Would you like that?”

“Whatever you like, my love.”

A small smile crossed Bruce’s face. He slipped back into the shadows, Clark closing his eyes. He listened to the whisper of silk as the cape and cowl were dropped to the floor, and he waited as the rest of the costume followed. Emerging from the shadows, Bruce’s hair was mussed and his dark-blue eyes shadowed, candlelight playing on his skin.

He climbed onto the bed, looming over Clark, who was completely relaxed. Bruce ran his finger down one arm, the touch gentle and feathery, then suddenly was on him like a starving man, licking and kissing and nipping. There were some sharp bites mixed in, but that didn’t bother Clark. His invulnerable skin barely registered the sting.

Hands roamed his body, strong and firm and igniting tingles of electricity as the hot, devouring mouth sucked on his nipples, Clark groaning and his body jerking. He could feel the length of Bruce’s naked body along his, covering him with strength and skin that excited him. Candlelight flickered wildly on the ceiling and in Bruce’s raven hair. Clark let the sensations wash over him, Bruce taking the lead and performing admirably as he snaked his hand between their groins and stroked Clark between his legs. 

Clark writhed beneath Bruce, his lover biting each nipple as he continued to pump his cock, running his tongue up Clark’s sternum and up to his throat. He licked the smooth skin there lovingly, his little moans bringing louder ones from Clark as blood pulsed and burned, climax building up to sweet pleasure and Clark moaned as he came, eyes flying open as pain suddenly sliced his neck.

“B…Bruce?”

Midnight-blue eyes glowed as in that perfect moment, Bruce sank his fangs deep into Clark.


	2. Goblet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange brew.

Bruce drank from the golden carved goblet, the shimmering liquid inside rich and deep in color. Little wisps of smoke curled out and around the rim as he sighed. Moonlight shone in through the opened drapes, revealing a star-strewn sky. 

_“Must_ you drink that obnoxious brew?”

“It settles my stomach after a Feeding.”

Bruce looked over at his companion, who was stretched out contentedly, arms above his head as he rested against the elaborate headboard. The moonlight silvered his skin but Bruce noted the slight paleness.

“Still lightheaded?”

Clark’s smile didn’t waver. “Yes, but I’ll be fine in twenty-four hours.” He lightly touched the puncture wounds on his neck. “Just like these’ll be gone by then, too.”

Bruce’s guilt lessened a bit. “Thank you, anyway.”

“You don’t have to thank me every time we do this.”

“Yes, I do.”

Clark’s smile was gentle as he reached out and lightly grasped Bruce’s arm. “Love, it’s a small price to pay to have you forever.”

Bruce smiled, too. He drank more of the special brew, feeling his stomach losing its nausea and a sated feeling coming over him. No more hunger, at least not for now.

Clark’s fingers caressed his arm. “I mean that, Bruce. I always worried about losing everyone around me while I lived…Rao, I don’t know how long I’ll live if I avoid Kryptonite.” 

“Probably as long as I will if I avoid wooden stakes.”

Clark laughed. “Who would guess at your true nature, my love?”

Bruce drank more brew, then said, “Well, I dress as a giant bat, complete with long, sweeping cape, live in a castle, so to speak, hang out in a cave with other bats, appear and disappear seemingly from nowhere, work at night and sleep late into the morning on black silk sheets with black drapes at the windows. I’d say my true nature isn’t much of a surprise.” Clark’s eyes sparkled and Bruce continued, “It’s a good thing some of the old myths don’t apply.”

“Such as?”

“Oh, I can see myself in mirrors and I don’t turn to dust in the sun.” He smirked. “Most of the time.”

“True, you don’t exactly live in the sun.” Clark’s tone was amused. “If I turned into a vampire, I’m glad I wouldn’t be in big trouble recharging my batteries in the sun.”

“You may, you know.”

“What?”

“Become like me one day.”

Clark looked contemplative as he still rubbed Bruce’s arm. “My Kryptonian blood seems to preclude that.”

“Or it could just make the change longer in coming.”

“Could be.” Clark stared at the stars. “But as long as my blood gives you what you need, and keeps regenerating, I don’t care.”

Bruce felt love wash over him in a strong, passionate wave. He closed his eyes and remembered the rush of euphoria as he had drunk Clark’s sweet/hot blood, the terrible hunger melting away like chocolate in the sun, Clark’s sun, hotter-than-hot, the generous man who willingly gave himself to his lover in every way possible.

_I love you._

He would have centuries to say that, and Clark would always be at his side. For someone like him, a sun-powered Kryptonian was the perfect mate.

_He would be whether I was like this or not._

Bruce gazed down at the shimmering liquid, swirling the contents in the goblet as if he was holding a brandy snifter. He always gloried in the taste of Clark’s blood as he Fed, the food/drink he needed to survive but so much more, but he was glad that this concoction replaced that taste in the aftermath. He really didn’t want to taste Clark’s blood in his mouth after a Feeding’s frenzy had abated.

Bruce drained the last of the simmering brew, setting the goblet on the nightstand. He turned and feasted his eyes on Clark, whose limbs were sprawled contentedly as he kept his focus on the stars.

Bruce always felt a little guilty after the Feeding, but Clark’s weakness would go away, and he would be the strong, capable Superman that the world knew and loved.

_And so do I._

“So did my shocked act spice things up?” Clark’s eyes twinkled as they reflected the stars.

Bruce laughed. “You suggested the candles and maidenly innocent routine.”

“Hey, as I said, have to spice things up, right?”

“What, do you want me to do a Bela Lugosi next time? ‘I vant to suck your blood.’”

This time it was Clark who laughed. 

Bruce leaned down and kissed Clark lightly on the lips. Clark made a happy sound, and Bruce took him into his arms and pulled the blankets up over them. His supernatural-tinged powers affected Clark, so his lover’s body temperature would be cooler than his normal sun-driven heat for at least the night. 

Bruce was revitalized with new energy but didn’t regret Clark’s exhaustion. He would care for his Beloved and allow him to regain his strength, and he would face the new day with the gnawing hunger gone until the next time.

As Clark nestled against him, Bruce brushed the curl back from his eyes and kissed his brow, celebrating the singing of new blood in his veins as the moon rose high over the ocean, silver light shimmering on the sea.


End file.
